Presidents' Day
Presidents' Day is the fourteenth Merrie Melodies music video, the second to be sung by Lola and the first song to feature Lola without Bugs. This appears in French Fries. Lyrics thumb|300px|right When the snow flurries swirl And we're all filled with cheer, It's time to celebrate My favorite holiday of the year... Y'know which one I'm talkin' about... Presidents' Day. It's Presidents' Day, and it's time to reflect On those wonderful men that we elect. Abraham Lincoln and George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Alec Baldwin. Celebrate Oscar De La Hoya Fought off the British so they would not annoy us. Raise the flag, the stars & stripes Our 41st president, Wesley Snipes Charles Nelson Reilly won the war With the help of his mighty vice president, Thor. We were in trouble at the battle of Manila But lucky for us we had president Godzilla. (Godzilla Roars) Thanks President Godzilla! My country tis of thee Sweet land of Mr T. and Ms T. They did so much for us Like president Spartacus Who chopped down a forest So we can have softer toilet paper. O.K., this is really soft. And now let's salute one of our greatest presidents, President Johnson. Oh no, no not that one No. No, sorry not him. Oh, there he is! So celebrate our fearless leaders Like Harrison Ford and his VP, Derek Jeter. And let's not forget President Pacino Who fought at the Alamo with Robert De Niro. Celebrate, everyone's dancin' For the first woman president, Scarlett Johansson It's Presidents' Day... Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh oh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh oh oh... Oh my gosh, I just sounded exactly like President Christina Aguilera. That is so crazy. People Mentioned Presidents *George Washington, The 1st President *Thomas Jefferson, The 3rd President *Oscar De La Hoya, The 4th President *Abraham Lincoln, The 16th President *Andrew Johnson, The 17th President *Spartacus, The 29th President *Godzilla, The 32nd President *Lyndon B. Johnson, The 36th President *Wesley Snipes, The 41st President *Alec Baldwin, The 42nd President *Earvin "Magic" Johnson, The 43rd President *Scarlett Johansson, The 1st Woman President *Christina Aguilera, The 3rd Woman President These Are Not Real Presidents Vice-Presidents *Thor, Charles Nelson Reilly's Vice-President *Derek Jeter, Harrison Ford's Vice President *Robert De Niro, Al Pacino's Vice-President First Ladies *Mrs. T, Mr. T's wife Trivia *Lola's patriotic superheroine outfit is similar to that of Wonder Woman. *This is the third Merrie Melodies music video to featuring only one Looney Tunes character, if Penelope Pussycat as Pepe's photo shown in Skunk Funk doesn't necessarily count as an actual appearance. *The animation of the celebrities are references to another show by Warner Bros. (and another Cartoon Network shows) animated series, MAD. *In this Merrie Melody, Lola is seen wearing her normal oufit but it features the American theme and a bow on her ears and also wearing red and white stockings and cowgirl boots. *Lola even mentions Scarlett Johansson, the movie star who appeared in Casa De Calma as Starlett Johansson. *According to this song, Lola isn't very knowledgable about American presidents. *This is the second Merrie Melody to have people and places in both real life and in 3-D. **Take Note: The First time was in Chicken Hawk and the next will be Chintzy. *Lola appears in 29 different places. *Spartacus was a leader of Greek slave uprising during the Roman republic era, famously portrayed in the 1960 film Spartacus by Kirk Douglas. *This music video was animated by Yearim Production. And MAD animated sequence in this song by Bunko Studio. Gallery Presidents' Day (2).png|''When the snow flurries swirl'' Presidents' Day (3).png|''And we're all filled with cheer,'' Presidents' Day (4).png|''It's time to celebrate. My favorite holiday of the year...'' Presidents' Day (5).png|You know which one I'm talking about? Presidents' Day (6).png|President Day Presidents' Day (7).png|''It's Presidents' Day, and it's time to reflect'' Presidents' Day (8).png|''On those wonderful men that we elect.'' Presidents' Day (9).png|''Abraham Lincoln...'' Presidents' Day (10).png|''...and George Washington...'' Presidents' Day (11).png|''Thomas Jefferson and Alec Baldwin.'' Presidents' Day (12).png|''Celebrate...'' Presidents' Day (13).png|''...Oscar De La Hoya'' Presidents' Day (14).png|''Who fought off the British so they would not annoy us.'' Presidents' Day (15).png|''Raise the flag...'' Presidents' Day (16).png|''...the stars...'' Presidents' Day (17).png|''...and stripes'' Presidents' Day (18).png|''Our 41st president...'' Presidents' Day (19).png|''...Wesley Snipes'' Presidents' Day (20).png|''Charles Nelson Reilly won the war'' Presidents' Day (21).png|''With the help of his mighty vice president, Thor.'' Presidents' Day (22).png|''We were in trouble at the battle of Manila, but lucky for us we had...'' Presidents' Day (23).png|''...president Godzilla.'' Presidents' Day (24).png|Thanks, president Godzilla. Presidents' Day (25).png|''My country tis of thee'' Presidents' Day (26).png|''Sweet land of...'' Presidents' Day (27).png|''...Mr T. ...'' Presidents' Day (28).png|''...and Ms T.'' Presidents' Day (29).png|''They did so much for us...'' Presidents' Day (30).png|''...like president...'' Presidents' Day (31).png|''...Spartacus'' Presidents' Day (32).png|''Who chopped down...'' Presidents' Day (33).png|''...a forest...'' Presidents' Day (34).png|''So we can have...'' Presidents' Day (35).png|''...softer...'' Presidents' Day (36).png|''...toilet paper.'' Presidents' Day (37).png|Okay, this is really soft. Presidents' Day (38).png|And now let's salute one of our greatest presidents. Presidents' Day (39).png|President Johnson. Presidents' Day (40).png|Oh, no. Nope. Not that guy. Presidents' Day (41).png Presidents' Day (42).png|No. No, sorry not him, either. Presidents' Day (43).png|Oh... Presidents' Day (44).png|...there he is. Presidents' Day (45).png|''So celebrate...'' Presidents' Day (46).png|...our fearless leaders'' Presidents' Day (47).png|''Like Harrison Ford and his VP, Derek Jeter. And let's not forget...'' Presidents' Day (48).png|''...President Pacino'' Presidents' Day (49).png|''Who fought at the Alamo with Robert De Niro.'' Presidents' Day (50).png|''Celebrate...'' Presidents' Day (51).png|''...everyone's dancin''' Presidents' Day (52).png|''For the first woman president...'' Presidents' Day (53).png|''...Scarlett Johansson'' Presidents' Day (54).png|''It's Presidents' Day...'' Presidents' Day (55).png|''Yeah oh oh...'' Presidents' Day (56).png|''...yeah oh oh...'' Presidents' Day (57).png| Presidents' Day (58).png|Oh my gosh, I just sounded exactly like President Christina Aguilera. Presidents' Day (59).png| That is so crazy. Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies